Come Up To Meet You
by MyNameIsDeeDee
Summary: El reencuentro, después de 18 años... ¡Segundo capítulo! y todavía improvisando...
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, y no lucro con esto, así que no jodan.

- My Name Is - **Dee Dee**

_

* * *

_

_CO M E U P T O M E E T Y O U_

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are..._

_I had to find you,_

_Tell you I need you,_

_And tell you I set you apart..._

1.

Reencuentro

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces. Nadie respondió.

El cielo estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover.

Salí hasta la vereda y observé los alrededores... Sí, era tu casa. Podía recordarlo, a pesar de que hacía ya varios años que no pasaba por acá...

Aunque, claro, es lógico que no estés, a lo mejor trabajás. O a lo mejor te mudaste. Tal vez estás casada, con hijos, y vivís en una casa cien veces más grande que esta.

Sí, es muy probable que hayas seguido con tu vida...

Y entonces… ¿Qué hago acá?

_Intentos desesperados por volver atrás.._.

Algún poco de esperanza queda, como para pensar que voy a poder encontrarte... Es más, que vas a reconocerme... Y aún más: a perdonarme.

De todas formas, creo que me ofendería más si sólo me perdonaras... Es decir, eso querría decir que la distancia no significó nada para vos... En cambio, para mí, fue casi la muerte...

Seguro ya lo dejaste atrás, es decir: 20 años. Es tanto tiempo… Lo mejor va a ser irme.

Y... ¿Ese ruido¡Es tu voz¡Es tu voz! Puedo reconocerla... Y aún... Tan feliz, tan llena de vida... Pero es una voz de nena. Y me doy vuelta, para encontrarme con vos.

Y...

- ¡ABUELO! - gritó la pequeña niña de no más de 4 años mientras daba la vuelta en el jardín y apuntaba para entrar a la casa.

Y entonces lo vio ahí, a ese hombre interrumpiendo su camino. Alto, cejas gruesas, cabello castaño oscuro, muy oscuro. Y una mirada tan cargada de... ¿tristeza?

- Kaoru, vení. Te vas a lastimar - gritó una dama desde la vereda. Venía atiborrada de bolsas y en sus brazos llevaba a una bebé, de no más de 4 meses. Ojos grandes, verdes, y tez medio oscura. La mujer, en cambio, era de piel blanca, aunque los ojos eran iguales.

Cuando vio al hombre parado ahí, en la entrada de la casa de su padre, se le dio por preguntar qué necesitaba. Pero luego su mirada se cruzó con la de él, y no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Kaoru volvió con su madre y se aferró a sus piernas. El caballero caminó lentamente hacia ella

- ¿Sakura?- preguntó cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos pasos.

- ¡SYAORAN!- gritó ella cuando estuvo segura de que era él. La bebé reaccionó al grito acurrucándose en brazos de su madre.

- Pasaron… Siglos…

- Y sí, unos… ¿18 años? – Preguntó luego de sacar la cuenta

- Sí, 18… - respondió él.

- Y.. ¿Cómo te fue en estos años?

- Bien. Muy bien… ¿Y a vos?

- Perfecto. La vida de mamá, viste. – Dijo mientras le mostraba orgullosa a su hijita menor. – Se llama Naomi, tiene 4 meses. Y ella- Dijo haciendo referencia a la niña que aún se aferraba a sus piernas – es Kaoru. Dale, Kaoru, saludá a Syaoran. Es un amigo de Mamá.

- Hola Syaoran – murmuró la nena, avergonzada.

- Ey… A tu abuelo lo saludaste con más ganas – Dijo Syaoran mientras se arrodillaba para saludarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. – Sos igual a tu mamá.

Kaoru sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en respuesta al que le había sido dado. Syaoran se reincorporó.

- Todos dicen que es igual a mí, por los ojos…

- Y la sonrisa… tienen la misma sonrisa.

- Má… Vamos adentro. – Dijo Kaoru y tironeó del pantalón de su mamá.

- Uy, sí. Que a Nao le va a agarrar frío.

Sakura comenzó a hacer dificultosas maniobras para sacar la llave de su bolso (se complicaba con las bolsas y la nena)

- Yo la tengo si querés.

- Dale. – Dijo Sakura y la dejó con él.

Cuando Syaoran la tuvo a upa, le costó un poco acomodarse. Nunca había sostenido a un bebé. Y además, era un calco de su madre, sólo que con la piel un poco más oscura. La misma mirada…

La nena comenzó a articular palabras sin sentido. Y de repente, el mundo, para él, se detuvo. Era tan hermosa, tan llena de vida.

Y, además, irradiaba una esencia tan bella. Cosas que sólo un mago podría sentir.

Y entonces, escuchó la voz de Sakura hablándole.

- Syaoran… Pasa, así te hago un rico té y hablamos de los años que pasaron. ¿Dale?

- Dale… - Dijo él y le entregó a su hija. – Es hermosa

- Sí, es un ángel además. No llora, no se queja, nada… A veces tengo miedo de que sea muda… - Syaoran rió ante la gracia de su joven (ahora adulta) amiga, y entraron a la casa.

Entrar a la casa de nuevo fue una experiencia inolvidable. Ya la temperatura de la casa le recordaba el pasado, y entonces, encontrarse con los muebles en el mismo exacto lugar, el mismo aroma, todo igual, a excepción de las fotos y los juguetes de las nietas de Fujitaka por todos lados…

- Mi papá debe estar trabajando. Sigue con sus investigaciones… - Dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba a la pequeña nena en un catre que estaba cómodamente guardado detrás de un sillón. - ¡Kaoru!

- ¿Qué? – respondió la nena desde el piso de arriba

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Sakura y se asomó por la escalera

- Estaba viendo tus juguetes má.

- Más vale que no toques el peluche, eh!

- No mami, te juro que no.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran

- Es Kero, pasa que como son chiquitas no quiero que sepan. Mucha responsabilidad tener que guardar secretos sobre esas cosas…

- Claro – respondió Syaoran.

Desde la cocina se oyó un silbido

- ¡Eh! Ya hirvió… ¿Tan rápido? – Dijo Sakura y caminó velozmente a la cocina – Mirame a la nena.

- Sí.

En menos de un minuto, Sakura y estaba en la mesa con dos tazas de té y una de chocolatada.

- ¡Kaoru¡La merienda!

- ¡Ahí voy!

Syaoran y Sakura se sentaron, y por primera vez desde el reencuentro se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Y vino un silencio, largo, pero cálido. Y después una sonrisa mutua y todo fue como hacía 18 años.

- Y... ¿Qué te trae por Tomoeda de nuevo?- preguntó ella, para romper el hielo.

- Vine… a verte

- ¿A verme? – preguntó sonrosada.

- Pasó mucho tiempo y… me sentí un poco mal por haberme alejado de vos. –Syaoran hizo una pausa- Supe, hace unos años, por Tomoyo, que no estabas bien y nunca te llamé… Y quería que sepas que… Me siento mal por eso… Quería saber si estabas mejor.

Sakura no supo que decir, esperaba un "por trabajo", o "vine a pasear", pero así, de golpe, todo eso, la sorprendió. Se quedó sin palabras.

- Te vine a pedir disculpas, Sakura.

Sakura no respondió, sólo lo miró y le ofreció una de sus sonrisas cálidas y acogedoras, y con su mirada dulce lo reconfortó. Claro que estaba perdonado, como podría ella enojarse con él.

- Me hubieses llamado, cuando fue lo de tu hermano.

- Yo no… No quería molestar… Además, te habías ido hacía 5 años ya, y no sé… Es raro salir de la nada y llamarte para contarte que mi hermano… tenía…

_¿De la nada?_ – pensé. - _¿nada? Y entonces, si para vos fue nada, y para mi fue todo, hubo un error en el medio_

- Sakura – le dije – vos sabés que me gustabas mucho¿no? – dije, dejando atrás toda mi timidez. Es que quería dejar las cosas en claro, o al menos un poco.

- Yo… - sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, como cuando éramos niños. – Vos también me gustabas, Syaoran.

- Entonces, tenés que saber que a pesar de que eso haya quedado atrás, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, porque hay algo todavía… Reminiscencias de lo que sentí, y eso va a estar siempre.

Sakura sonrió.

- Ya lo sé. Pero a veces, tuve miedo…

- Entiendo…

Otra vez el silencio, se escuchó un último sorbo por parte de Kaoru, y la nena volvió a subir las escaleras.

- Y tu hermano¿Cómo está? – Dijo Syaoran después de un rato

- Bien. Mejor… Bah, que se yo. Los médicos dicen que está mejorando, pero a él… No… No lo veo bien.

- ¿Está tomando medicamentos, o algo?

- No… Es terco. – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Syaoran se paró y se arrodilló a su lado – "Si de todas formas me voy a morir" dice

La joven quebró en llantos y Syaoran la reconfortó.

- Te extrañé mucho, Syaoran. Te extrañé mucho.

* * *

Sakura tiene 28 años, trabaja en una oficina en el centro de Tomoeda y vive con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, en una casa cerca de su trabajo. Tomoyo está terminando sus estudios de diseño y ya colabora en una empresa de modas, y aunque sus labores son mínimos, no hay nadie en la empresa que no reconozca su capacidad creativa.

Syaoran tiene 29 años, recién cumplidos, y pasó los últimos años de su vida entrenando. Sometiéndose a duras pruebas, casi insuperables, y haciéndose cada día más fuerte, en bosques y campos, por todo el continente asiático. Un par de días cada varios meses, vuelve a su casa en Hong Kong, en donde pasa el tiempo con su adorada prima, quien siguió adelante y ahora estudia para ser profesora de Matemáticas en una universidad privada.

Sakura tiene 2 hijas, Kaoru y Naomi, la primera de 4 años, que ya va al jardín, y la más pequeña de 4 meses. Kaoru es hija del primer novio de Sakura, llamado Takeru Inna, al cual conoció en la secundaria y con quien salió por 3 años. Apenas nació Kaoru, Takeru y Sakura se pelearon y se hablan sólo de vez en vez, y siempre por asuntos que conciernen a la nena. Naomi, en cambio, es hija de un amigo de Sakura, el cual se lleva a la perfección con ella, más allá de que no lleven una relación amorosa.

Syaoran aún no es padre, ni siquiera ha tenido novia, decenas de mujeres han intentado conquistarlo, pero él reniega de ellas. ¿Miedo¿Trauma? Quién sabe… Simplemente encuentra más interesante el entrenamiento que a esas mujeres. Hace poco, le fue predestinada una boda, y, por alguna razón, él se sintió obligado a viajar a Tokio. Lo que su familia no entiende aún, es si se trata de una despedida a esa etapa de su vida, o si acaso busca continuarla allá. Él, aún no se decide por ninguna de las dos opciones.

* * *

Syaoran estaba parado debajo del pórtico, observando desganado la lluvia feroz que arremetía contra el piso. Sakura frotaba sus brazos con las manos, intentando que de ese modo se le fuera el frío.

Bueno, te veo mañana a la noche entonces- Dijo Sakura- la llamo a Tomoyo y le aviso que estás acá.-

Sí, sí. Las espero.- Dijo él y le dio un último beso en la mejilla. Abrió el paraguas que su amiga le había prestado y salió caminando a paso rápido.

Andá con cuidado.- Le dijo ella

No te preocupes. – sonrió – voy a estar bien.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste… Si quieren la sigo… No tengo muchas ideas, solamente tenía ganas de escribir. Cariñitos!

-My Name Is - **Dee Dee**


	2. Chapter 2

No, no soy dueña de Card Captor Sakura, así que no insistan… (?) ¡No intenten demandarme, porque ya les advertí!

-My name is- **Dee Dee**

**

* * *

**

C O M E U P T O M E E T Y O U

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions _

_Oh let's go back to the start _

_Running in circles _

_Coming up tails _

_Heads on a silence apart _

_2. _

_Antes de la cena. _

Estaba MUY nerviosa. Es decir, fue hace casi millones de años, ya sé. Pero igual… Es tan raro estar con él. Cada vez que lo veo, siento esa nostalgia por lo que sentí una vez y es como que… Como que lo necesito cerca. ¡Y apenas estuve con él un par de horas!

¡Lástima que llegó mi papá! Cuando el llegó, la conversación se volvió superflua, banal, vacía. Y Syaoran se fue, porque no había mucho que decir.

Pero esta noche nos vemos de nuevo… Van a estar Tomoyo, Eriol, y Kero y Spi van a poder corretear por todos lados, vamos a estar tan cómodos todos juntos. Y al fin vamos a poder hablar de magia, y de esos lindos recuerdos. De las tonteras que hacíamos cuando éramos chicos… ¡De nuestra inocencia! Y esos recuerdos que todavía prevalecen… Y voy a volver a encontrarme en su mirada. Una vez más…

Y Tomoyo va a volver a ser Tomoyo, y Eriol va a volver a ser Eriol… Y yo…

Sakura terminó de arreglarse el cabello. Lo tenía más largo que cuando era chica, pero por alguna razón, hacerse la normal cola de caballo que se hacía siempre, le pareció poco para esa noche. Y entonces, recogió dos mechones de los lados de su cabeza, y los recogió con un bello lazo atrás. Y su flequillo más rebelde cubrió su frente y por alguna razón, se sintió de 10 años de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo la observaba divertida desde la puerta de la habitación, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, y eso la hacía feliz. Ella ya estaba preparada desde hacía un largo rato, y estaba jugando con Naomi y Kaoru, hasta que la más pequeña se durmió y la más grande encontró algo entretenido que ver en la tele. Al parecer, Kaoru no podría ir a la cena: su padre vendría a buscarla en unos minutos, porque era el cumpleaños de un miembro de su familia y era importante que la pequeña Kaoru lo conociera.

Takeru, el padre de Kaoru, es un hombre alto, rubio y de belleza digna de un modelo. Hijo de familia rica, y preso de la superficialidad y las buenas –o malas- costumbres de la clase alta. Cuando la pequeña Kaoru nació, Takeru le pidió matrimonio a Sakura. Y ella le respondió negativamente, en parte, porque le parecía estúpido casarse por esa razón, ya que terminarían lastimando aún más a la pequeña Kaoru, y por otro lado, porque prefería mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la Familia Inna. Y en parte, también, porque nunca lo había amado.

Cuando golpearon la puerta, Sakura suspiró y caminó rápidamente: mientras más pronto se terminara, mejor.

Kaoru volteó la cabeza y observó a la puerta, pero sin bajarse del sillón y casi refugiándose detrás de su respaldo. Ella tenía una hermosa relación con su padre, pero las peleas constantes entre él y Sakura la ponían muy triste.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sakura sin abrir la puerta.

- Takeru¿quién más?

- Ahora abro – respondió ella y se tomó todo su tiempo. Suspiró nuevamente y abrió la puerta portando una linda y falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Y Kaoru? – Dijo Takeru sin siquiera saludar.

- Pasá, ahora le digo que se prepare. – dijo sonriendo y omitiendo por completo el hecho de que él ni había saludado.

- Tendría que estar lista, te dije que iba a venir a esta hora. – Dijo él casi a los gritos. Kaoru corrió a su habitación a ponerse la campera y a buscar su muñeca.

- ¿Y qué¿Querías que la tenga con la campera puesta y los juguetes en la mano, ansiosa, esperándote, como hago siempre, y nunca la venís a buscar? – Dijo ella por lo bajo, y, obviamente, él la escuchó.

- ¡Ya te dije que no pude venir¡Tengo trabajo, sabés!

- ¿Y qué? Yo también tengo trabajo y la llevo al jardín, a básquet, a danzas, a jugar a la plaza. – Kaoru oyó todo eso, y su sonrisa desapareció. Tomoyo intentó hablarle, pero ella no respondió - Y vos, que la tenés que venir a buscar una vez cada dos semanas, te hacés el –insertar insulto preferido acá- y decís que estás ocupado.

- ¡VOS NO SABÉS LO QUE ES TENER UN TRABAJO DE VERDAD!

- Sí. Sí Takeru. Vos sos el único que tiene un trabajo de verdad, porque a menos que cobres lo suficiente como para comprarte un jacuzzi todos los meses, no es trabajo. ¿Sabés qué? Andate a la mierda.

Kaoru comenzó a sollozar. Tenía la campera puesta ya, pero había roto una muñeca, ya que la pelea de sus padres la ponía muy nerviosa.

- Mirá como la ponés, tarada. – Dijo Takeru y la hizo upa. Kaoru se aferró a él e intentó tragarse las lágrimas.

- Kaoru…. Perdoname – Dijo Sakura, mientras sus ojos se inflaban de lágrimas. Lamentaba mucho ponerse así, pero Takeru parecía disfrutar sacarla de quicio, y lo lograba con mucha facilidad. Siempre se decía que se iba a controlar, porque no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero no podía. Oírlo decir esas cosas la hacían sentir muy mal, y… Perdía el control.

- Chau, mami – Dijo Kaoru y murmuró un te quiero casi inaudible, pero que Sakura pudo oír.

- Chau Kaoru. Te quiero. – dijo ella. Y Kaoru sonrió.

* * *

Eriol había sido el primero en llegar, y se encontraba hablando con Syaoran tranquilamente en el salón de su casa. Había pocos muebles, apenas una mesa, 6 sillas, y una biblioteca. Ni siquiera un sillón.

En su pieza, al fondo del pasillo, estaba su cama y unas 10 cajas llenas de artículos de magia. En otra habitación, una caja con fotos, que Syaoran había estado viendo cuando Eriol llegó. Quizás si se hubiese tratado de Sakura o Tomoyo, Syaoran se hubiese inhibido y no le hubiese mostrado todas las fotos. Pero Eriol era casi un hermano, a pesar de lo poco que se conocían.

- ¿Y esta foto? – Dijo Eriol, mientras sostenía una foto de Mei Lin y Sakura.

- Me la dio Mei, creo que es de cuando se quedó a dormir en la casa de Sakura.

- Si… Ya me acuerdo. – Dijo Eriol y sonrió – estuvieron muy bien vos y tu prima esa noche, pelando con la carta gemelo.

- Si… Primera vez que trabajamos tan bien en equipo… Hubo un antes y un después entre nosotros esa noche. – Dijo Syaoran feliz y observó a Eriol. Le sorprendió verlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro – Y vos… ¡Yo no puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta!

- ¿De qué? – dijo él haciéndose el tonto

- De que vos eras la reencarnación del mismísimo Clow. ¡Y nosotros dándonos la cabeza contra la pared porque no entendíamos nada!

Eriol lanzó una carcajada estruendosa. Luego de tantos años, y con el tema de las cartas tan resuelto, esas cosas perdían seriedad y era posible reírse de ellas. Es cierto: hubo un tiempo en que se odiaron, Syaoran y Eriol, y ahora estaban juntos mirando fotos de hacía tanto tiempo. Como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, cuando en verdad, la última vez que se habían visto fue en la fría mansión de Hiragizawa, tomando té y hablando de cómo él había "complotado" contra Sakura. Esta bien: es cierto que Eriol nunca hizo el mal, y todo tuvo una buena causa, que terminó siendo beneficiosa para con Sakura, pero aún así, cuando eran niños, era difícil de entender.

Finalmente, con 29 años, Syaoran tenía la madurez necesaria para entenderlo. Y admirarlo.

Sonó el timbre. Syaoran y Eriol se miraron fijamente. Había que guardar las fotos, no vaya a ser cosa que se piense que estaban pensando en ellas. Y la madurez se fue volando por la ventana, y nuevamente se sintieron como niños, y les dio vergüenza. Pero hicieron de cuenta que no importaba, Eriol se sentó con cara de póker en la punta de la mesa y Syaoran corrió a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola Sakura, Tomoyo! – Dijo cuando se encontró con ellas.

- ¡Syaoran! – dijeron a coro.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado… Gracias por dejar Review! Aunque haya sido una sola personita (bastante esquizofrénica… :P) me pone muy feliz… Así que espero no defraudarlos y que les guste.

- My Name Is - **Dee Dee **


End file.
